


Best. Sleepover. Ever.

by Morgana



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Coming In Pants, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 19:52:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2634182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana/pseuds/Morgana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This really wasn't something Stiles had expected, but sleepovers with Scott were always awesome, and this was no exception</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best. Sleepover. Ever.

Stiles wasn’t entirely sure how it had happened. Well, okay, that wasn’t entirely true. He knew what had started it, but he wasn’t quite sure how he’d gone from watching the porno he’d downloaded last night to being mostly naked on top of his best friend. But he’s not about to question it - not now, anyway, because that would mean he’d have to stop kissing Scott, and that would be a Very Bad Idea.

It wasn’t like he was in love with Scott or anything, and he was pretty sure that this was going to end up being one of those things they didn’t talk about, but he was okay with that. Right now he was just enjoying himself, and from the sounds Scott kept letting out, he was pretty sure Scott was, too. Which was surprising, since Stiles was 95% sure he was bi, but his best friend had always been straighter than an arrow. So either he was one really good kisser, good enough to make Scott forget he was a guy, or Scott’s arrow was more like a boomerang. Which was fine. Better than fine, since the way Scott was pushing his hips up to meet him was sending heat sliding right down his spine.

They’d started out just watching the movie, and Stiles had been surprised enough when Scott agreed to it, but then he’d sat through Lesbian Lickers 3 last week, and while it was decent, it hadn’t really done that much for him. So they were trying Bi Backdoor Action, which had turned out to be a lot more backdoor guy action than bi  Stiles had been prepared to turn it off when the guys who’d been making out started stripping and first stroking, then blowing each other, but when he’d started to reach for the remote, Scott had said, “Leave it.”

He had, and sucking had turned to fucking, which was really fucking hot. Enough to make him distinctly uncomfortable, and while they’d jerked off around each other a few times since Stiles had found out how to download pornos, burn them to DVDs, and wipe any trace of them from his hard drive, doing it while watching two guys fuck seemed… gay. In the bad way. But when he’d been squirming around in his seat, he’d caught sight of Scott’s lap, and he wasn’t the only one with a problem, so he’d reached down to rub himself through his pants and commented, “That’s pretty hot.”

“Yeah,” was the low agreement, and Stiles had been ready to stop at any time, so he was downright shocked when Scott had looked over at him, his eyes glittering in the darkness and asked, “You wanna try it?”

Being propositioned by his best friend hadn’t been on the agenda for the night. Or for his life, but he wasn’t stupid enough to turn down what might be the closest thing he was likely to get to sex for years. They’d stripped down to their underwear and Stiles was about ready to chicken out when Scott reached out to squeeze his cock right through his shorts, then laid back on the bed and pulled him down on top of him. He’d felt it, then - Scott’s dick, just as hard as his, pressing up against his, and when he rocked against him, Scott had let out a moan that was one of the sexiest things Stiles had ever heard.

It hadn’t seemed right to do this without kissing, so he’d leaned down to kiss him and was met with an open mouth, and soon enough Scott had hiked his legs up to really let him settle down and get some good movement going, and that was how they’d found themselves in the position they were in now. Scott’s hands couldn’t seem to stay still, and Stiles was discovering that if he rolled his hips just right while he thrust against him, he could get some more of those sexy as hell whimpers and moans. Their underwear was damp and clinging to their dicks, and he knew it was probably going to be over soon, but he didn’t care. It was burning hot, like the sun, like Scott’s body laid out for him to move on, and he was going to be jerking off to this for years.

Scott tore his mouth away, gasping out pleas for more and harder and faster, and Stiles could see he was getting close. He was happy to give him just what he wanted, rocking down against him, pushing both of them right to the brink, his balls drawing tight inside his shorts, but he wanted to see Scott lose it first because he’d bet that was the hottest thing yet. And he was disappointed - after just a few more thrusts Scott let out a loud moan and Stiles felt his whole body tense, but best of all, he could feel him come, feel his dick flex against his with every shot as he came. It didn’t take long and Scott’s underwear was soaked, filled with come and -

That did it. Just thinking about how he’d just made his best friend cream his shorts was enough to make Stiles’ hips snap hard against Scott as he started to come. He could hear himself, grunting and gasping, his own sex sounds not nearly as hot as Scott’s, but he didn’t care because he was fucking coming, shooting over and over again, his dick pumping out one hot pulse after another while he kept moving, rocking against Scott, fucking against him… Shit, that was hot.

He collapsed down on top of Scott as all the strength seemed to leave his body at once. In the back of his mind, he was dimly aware that that was on the list of Things Not To Do After Sex, but Scott was his bro, so he was pretty sure he’d understand. “Wow,” he muttered against his shoulder.

“Yeah.” Scott sounded just as breathless as Stiles, and he actually let him lay there for a few minutes before he gave him a shove. “Get off me, jerkass. You’re heavy.”

His legs still felt like jelly, but he managed to flop over onto his back next to Scott. Rolling his head to look over at him, he had to admit that he’d done a pretty good job. Scott looked well-fucked - lips swollen, hair messed up, sex flush still visible on his face and neck. “We should clean up,” he muttered, but he made no real move to do anything. “This is gonna get pretty damn disgusting in a few minutes.”

“Yeah,” Scott said, smiling a goofy, sex-drunk grin that made him look about nine years old. “Race you to the shower? Last one in has to blow the winner.”

Okay, that was… new. But as Stiles flailed wildly in an attempt to beat Scott to the shower, he had one thought: this sleepover was awesome.


End file.
